


Chabry spod gąsienic

by dieOtter



Category: Czterej pancerni i pies
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 06:16:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8567140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dieOtter/pseuds/dieOtter
Summary: Janek poznaje sekrety z przeszłości Olgierda.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Pierwsza część dzieje się gdzieś pomiędzy odcinkiem 4 a 5, druga, o ile się nie mylę, w trakcie 9. Fik jest do serialu, ale coś tam mogłam zaczerpnąć też z książki. 
> 
> Tytuł nie ma za wiele związku z tekstem, został zapożyczony z piosenki „Chabry z poligonu”, ale można założyć, że pierwsza część tego fika dzieje się akurat wtedy, kiedy kwitną chabry i na pewno wiele z nich skończyło pod gąsienicami czołgów 1. Brygady Pancernej. A jednocześnie te chabry wyszły mi ze skojarzenia z inną piosenką - „Where have all the flowers gone” (polską wersję – „Gdzie są kwiaty z tamtych lat” – śpiewała kiedyś Sława Przybylska), która też mi tu do kontekstu pasuje, bo wiecie: „Gdzie żołnierze z tamtych lat - tam gdzie w polu krzyża znak! / (…) Gdzie mogiły z dawnych lat -(…) tam gdzie kwiaty posiał wiatr”). 
> 
> Tekst powstał z okazji akcji "Skumbrie w tomacie" na Forum Literackim Mirriel i jest inspirowany piosenką Edyty Geppert p.t. "Bezkrólewie". Betowała Tina Latawiec.

**Chabry spod gąsienic**

 

Sierpniowe słońce prażyło coraz mocniej, rozgrzewając pancerze czołgów i lufy dział nie gorzej od wystrzałów. Kto mógł, krył się w cieniu i unikał zbędnego ruchu – nawet artyleria biła wolno, jakby od niechcenia. Zdawało się, że po obu stronach frontu zapanował niepisany rozejm do czasu, kiedy pogoda zacznie nieco bardziej sprzyjać zabijaniu się nawzajem.  
Wykonawszy swoje zadanie, załoga porucznika Jarosza dostała rozkaz, by wycofać się na tyły, doprowadzić wóz do porządku, a przede wszystkim odpocząć po kilku dniach bezustannej walki. Minęło trochę czasu, zanim udało im się nareszcie uwolnić od kolegów, którzy domagali się dokładnego sprawozdania z akcji, o której mówiło już pół brygady. (Nawet zwykle lubiący pieszczoty Szarik zaczął powarkiwać, kiedy dobre kilkanaście, jak i nie kilkadziesiąt osób rzuciło się, by pogłaskać nowego bohatera). Na szczęście dla czterech pancernych – bo pies był wszak zwolniony z pomocy w naprawach – okazało się, że muszą trochę zaczekać na części, gdyż kompania techniczna zajęła się najpierw tymi czołgami, które miały jako pierwsze ruszyć z powrotem do walki. Przespawszy się i przekąsiwszy co nieco, przyjaciele skorzystali więc z okazji, by na moment zapomnieć o toczącej się wojnie i po prostu delektować się pięknem letniego popołudnia.  
Gustlik i Grigorij zebrali pełne kieszenie szyszek i teraz leżeli na trawie, grając w wymyśloną przez siebie grę, której reguły zmieniały się niemalże co partię, wobec czego dwaj pozostali towarzysze nawet nie usiłowali zrozumieć, na czym polega. Szarik, który wydawał się znosić upał lepiej od ludzi, najwyraźniej urażony, że nie zaproszono go do zabawy, począł kraść im szyszki, nic sobie nie robiąc z pogróżek kierowanych doń po gruzińsku i po śląsku. Olgierd siedział oparty o gąsienicę po lewej stronie wozu, gdzie wieża dawała nieco cienia. Na kolanach trzymał otwartą książkę, ale od dłuższej chwili już nie czytał, a przyglądał się z rozbawieniem, jak mechanik i ładowniczy bezskutecznie usiłują przechytrzyć coraz bardziej zadowolonego z siebie owczarka.  
– Co czytasz? – Janek zwinnie zeskoczył z pancerza i przysiadł przy swoim dowódcy.  
– Nie wiem, brakuje okładki. – Olgierd roześmiał się, unosząc książkę, by pokazać chłopakowi nadpalone pierwsze strony.  
Dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę, że najmłodszy członek załogi od rana trzyma się na uboczu. Upewniwszy się, że towarzysze są zbyt zajęci, żeby ich usłyszeć, założył palcem książkę i zwrócił się w stronę Janka.  
– No, co tam u ciebie?  
Chłopak wzruszył ramionami.  
– Z tej radiostacji już nic nie będzie. Myślisz, że dadzą nam nową czy używaną?  
– Używaną. Wyjmą z któregoś z rozbitych wozów – odpowiedział Olgierd odruchowo. Dopiero w połowie zdania dotarło do niego, że strzelec usiłuje odwrócić od siebie uwagę. Jednak słów nie dało się już cofnąć i w tej samej chwili porucznik uświadomił sobie, że chyba wie, co gryzie jego młodszego kolegę. Prawdę mówiąc, i jemu samemu ten temat nie dawał spokoju.  
– Ale raczej nie od Zenka. Tam się wszystko spaliło – dodał cicho, świadom, że Janek musiał pomyśleć o tym samym.  
– Wszystko i wszyscy – uzupełnił chłopak, patrząc niewidzącym wzrokiem na dokazującego nieopodal Szarika.  
– Wiesz, że Zenek chciał się z nami zamienić? – O innym oficerze Olgierd powiedziałby, używając stopnia, ale w tym przypadku i jemu już dawno udzielił się sposób mówienia podkomendnych. Im bardziej chorąży Sokólski pilnował, by żołnierze tytułowali go i salutowali w każdej sytuacji (co w czołgach nie było tak częstą praktyką), tym bardziej oni kpili z niego za jego plecami i w efekcie mało kto już pamiętał, że Zenek w ogóle miał jakieś nazwisko.  
– Wiem, słyszałem was – przyznał Janek niechętnie, a kiedy zobaczył, że dowódca nie wydawał się zły za to oczywiste podsłuchiwanie, podjął temat. – Uważał, że jest lepszym Polakiem od ciebie i bardziej zasługuje na tak odpowiedzialne zadanie.  
Porucznik wzruszył ramionami.  
– Miał ochotę na tę robotę. Po prostu. To z pochodzeniem to był tylko argument. Zresztą Zenek dobrze wiedział, że moja rodzina nie skończyła w Rosji z tak różnych powodów od niego.  
– I nie jesteś na niego zły? – Janek rzucił przyjacielowi wyraźnie zaskoczone spojrzenie.  
Ach, więc o to chodzi, przemknęło Olgierdowi przez myśl.  
– A ty jesteś? – zapytał wprost.  
Janek zawahał się na moment.  
– No, nie lubiłem go – przyznał. – Czepiał się wiecznie i o wszystko, patrzył na każdego z góry, wymądrzał się, jakby był co najmniej generałem – wyrzucił z siebie. – I... i... i w ogóle! – zakończył niepewnie.  
Porucznik uśmiechnął się lekko.  
– I kradł innym dziewczyny, tak?  
Chłopak wyraźnie się zmieszał i nieco zarumienił.  
– To nie do końca tak – mruknął niechętnie po dłuższej chwili. – Ja... My nic sobie z Lidką nie obiecywaliśmy, ja po prostu myślałem... Ale to już nieważne.  
– Nieważne, bo Zenek się wtrącił? Czy dlatego, że już się więcej nie wtrąci? – drążył porucznik.  
Janek umilkł i przez parę minut obaj przypatrywali się grającym przyjaciołom. Pies znudził się w końcu zabawą, podszedł i położył się u boku swego pana.  
– Szarik, mi i bez ciebie jest gorąco – jęknął Janek, odsuwając się nieco od dyszącego ciężko wilczura.  
Olgierd uznał, że to już koniec rozmowy i miał właśnie powrócić do przerwanej lektury, kiedy jego towarzysz westchnął cicho i odpowiedział wreszcie na zadane wcześniej pytanie.  
– Nie wiem. Wcześniej myślałem, że to wina Zenka, ale teraz myślę, że to nie do końca tak. Tylko tak było jakoś wygodniej, rozumiesz? Jego i tak nie lubiłem, a Lidka...  
Porucznik skinął głową.  
– Wiesz, Janek – zaczął powoli. – Może Lidka jest właśnie jak ta książka bez okładki? Sama nie wie, o czym jest i jak się kończy?  
Strzelec roześmiał się nagle.  
– To ostatnich stron też brakuje? – Wyciągnął rękę i sięgnął po książkę przyjaciela. – Niedobrze – stwierdził po chwili, przyglądając się napalonym kartkom. – Może najlepiej byłoby znaleźć sobie nową?  
Olgierd uśmiechnął się.  
– Najlepiej taką w czerwonej okładce, co?  
– Czerwonej? – Janek zmarszczył brwi.  
– Jak włosy pewnej sanitariuszki.  
Tym razem chłopak zarumienił się po same czubki uszu.  
– Myślisz? – spytał po chwili nieśmiało. – Bo mi się zdaje, że ona tak tylko, żartem...  
Porucznik roześmiał się krótko.  
– Ty ode mnie oczekujesz porad sercowych? Uważaj, możesz się zawieść.  
Janek podniósł wzrok na dowódcę, z zaskoczeniem uświadamiając sobie, jak mało o nim wie, mimo tylu miesięcy spędzonych razem dzień i noc w ciasnym czołgu. Grigorij mówił sporo, opowiadał przyjaciołom o Gruzji, o wysokich górach i o czarnowłosych, czerwonoustych dziewczynach. Nawet jeśli jego własne losy rzadko się w tych opowieściach pojawiały, co nieco dało się z jego słów wywnioskować. Jak na przykład to, że i jedne, i drugie najczęściej podziwiał z daleka. Gustlik wspominał rodzinny dom, ojca i matkę, to wszystko, co dla niego drogie. Bez trudu można było odgadnąć, że wśród pozostawionych tam w Beskidach bliskich nie czekała na niego żadna kandydatka na żonę – w przeciwnym razie już dawno by o niej wspomniał. Olgierd o sobie nie mówił prawie wcale. Dzielił się z załogą doświadczeniem czołgisty, wspomniał czasem o Stalingradzie i innych bitwach, w których brał udział, zanim został dowódcą i nauczycielem ich załogi. Przepowiadał pogodę i tłumaczył, jak rozpoznać nadchodzące w niej zmiany. Ale poza tym dużo częściej słuchał niż mówił, zwłaszcza gdy Janek i Gustlik opowiadali mu o Polsce, którą znał dotychczas tylko z opowieści dziadków – zesłańców. Janek nie miał nawet pojęcia, czy ci dziadkowie nadal żyją gdzieś tam na Syberii, wiedział tylko, że ojciec porucznika zginął w tej samej wojnie, co jego – a przynajmniej to wywnioskował z tych paru słów Olgierda wtedy, pod bramą lubelskiego cmentarza. Tamtego dnia był zły i rozżalony, o nic więc nie miał ochoty pytać, teraz jednak pomyślał, że może ma szansę dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej o ich dowódcy i przyjacielu.  
– A co, był ktoś przed tą uroczą nauczycielką z Lublina? – rzucił pół-żartem, maskując swoją ciekawość.  
– Co ty pleciesz, jaką nauczycielką? – Tym razem to Olgierd wyraźnie się speszył.  
Janek bezczelnie wyszczerzył zęby. Szarik wywalił różowy jęzor i tak samo jak jego pan wbił w oficera baczne spojrzenie – jakby wyczekujące. Porucznik roześmiał się na ten widok i potrząsnął głową.  
– Daj ty mi spokój z tą nauczycielką, już mnie Dżygit usiłował przekonać, żebym do niej napisał.  
– I co, napisałeś?  
Olgierd wzruszył ramionami.  
– Po co? I tak tam nie wrócę.  
– Mógłbyś wrócić – Janek nie dawał za wygraną. – Jak wojna się skończy.  
– Nie. Jak wojna się skończy, pojadę do Moskwy. – Porucznik pochylił się i podrapał Szarika za uchem.  
– Myślałem, że chcesz zostać w Polsce – zdziwił się tymczasem strzelec.  
– Chcę – odpadł oficer krótko i urwał na chwilę. – Ale najpierw chciałbym się z kimś zobaczyć... – dodał, niby mimochodem, nie odrywając uwagi od psa.  
Dopiero po chwili Janek zrozumiał, że mowa najprawdopodobniej o kobiecie i nadstawił uszu. Nie był pewien, czy powinien siedzieć cicho, czy wręcz przeciwnie – zachęcić przyjaciela do zwierzeń, ale Olgierd w końcu odezwał się sam.  
– Ma na imię Nora. Studiowaliśmy na jednym roku... – Tylko nieco silniejszy niż zwykle rosyjski akcent zdradzał emocje w głosie porucznika. – Przyjaźniliśmy się praktycznie od pierwszego dnia.  
– Przyjaźniliście się? – powtórzył jak echo chłopak. – To wszystko?  
– Nie obiecywałem, że to będzie ciekawa historia – Olgierd uśmiechnął się krzywo.  
– Nie, nie, dla mnie jest ciekawa – zapewnił go natychmiast Janek. – Mów dalej.  
– Nie bardzo jest o czym... Moja rodzina nigdy by nie zaakceptowała takiego związku. Chcieli, żebym poślubił porządną polską dziewczynę, a nie pół-Rosjankę, pół-Żydówkę, a do tego artystkę – urwał na moment. – Nie, sam siebie oszukuję. Zupełnie jak ty z Zenkiem, co? Zdanie mojej mamy nie miało tu nic do rzeczy, prędzej czy później zaakceptowałaby mój wybór. Widzisz, chyba po prostu nie miałem odwagi...  
– Ty? – Janek spojrzał na porucznika szeroko otwartymi oczami.  
– Ja, ja – prychnął Olgierd cicho. – Wmawiałem sobie wszelkie przeszkody, a potem ani się obejrzałem, a ona była już dziewczyną mojego dobrego kolegi.  
– Wyszła za niego? – dopytywał chłopak.  
– Nie. – Porucznik potrząsnął głową. – Rozstali się zaraz po studiach, ale...  
– Ale co? – Janek przysunął się bliżej, by nie stracić ani słowa z opowieści. Nie tylko był ciekaw przeszłości przyjaciela, ale też przede wszystkim czuł się dumny, że podczas gdy Gustlik i Grześ wciąż grali w tę swoją głupią grę, to on, najmłodszy w załodze, stał się powiernikiem sekretów dowódcy.  
– Ano nic. – Porucznik zmrużył oczy i zmienił pozycję, by uniknąć rażącego go słońca. Szarik potraktował to jak sygnał do zabawy i złapał go lekko zębami za rękaw. Olgierd roześmiał się i podsunął psu zamiast tego rzemyk od kabury. Zaczęli się siłować, a Janek zmarszczył brwi, zły na pupila, że popsuł rozmowę w najciekawszym momencie. Oficer najwyraźniej to zauważył, bo, nie przerywając zabawy z owczarkiem, zwrócił się do młodszego przyjaciela.  
– Zupełnie nic. Przyjaźniliśmy się cały czas, pisaliśmy do siebie listy, spotykaliśmy się, ilekroć bywałem w Moskwie. Chyba oboje baliśmy się, że jak spróbujemy czegoś więcej, to stracimy to, co mamy – dokończył. – A potem wybuchła wojna.  
Janek odwzajemnił jego smutny uśmiech.  
– Pisujesz do niej czasem? – zapytał, choć wiedział dobrze, że Olgierd nie wysyła ani nie otrzymuje żadnych listów.  
Zapytany zawahał się na moment, uspokoił psa i dopiero po chwili odpowiedział cicho.  
– Już nie. Pisywałem dopóki nie zostałem ranny. Tam w szpitalu początkowo nie dałem rady pisać, a potem już jakoś tak samo poszło... Jaki sens? Jak przeżyję, wrócę. Jeśli nie będzie czekała, trudno, sam będę sobie winny, przegapiłem swoją szansę, wiele szans.... A jak nie przeżyję... po co ma wiedzieć?  
Janek zmarszczył brwi, zastanawiając się, jak to możliwe, że tak mądry zawsze porucznik gada takie głupoty.  
– Wiesz – zaczął w końcu nieśmiało. – Ja myślę, że jeśli ona cię kocha, to wolałaby jednak wiedzieć... – Powiedziawszy te słowa, popatrzył niepewnie na Olgierda, bojąc się, czy go nie uraził, ale przyjaciel milczał, tarmosząc kudły Szarika, który wyczuł chyba nagłe napięcie, bo uspokoił się nagle i położył z łbem obok nadpalonej książki na kolanach oficera.

 

* * *

 

Janek przypomniał sobie tamtą rozmowę kilka miesięcy później. Spacerowali z Marusią po zniszczonym Gdańsku, rozmawiając o wszystkim i o niczym albo też w ciszy upajając się ta krótką chwilą dla siebie, jaką udało się im wykraść zaborczej wojnie. Marusia opowiadała mu właśnie o tym, jak szykowała się do egzaminów na medycynę (na którą nie dane było jej pójść, choć doświadczeniem teraz już prześcigała pewnie niejednego studenta), kiedy Jankowi przyszło nagle na myśl, że gdyby jego narzeczona nie znalazła się w armii, być może studiowałaby teraz na tej samej uczelni co Olgierd. I Nora.  
Nigdy nie wspomniał reszcie załogi o tym, co opowiedział mu przyjaciel tamtego upalnego dnia zaraz przed bitwą studziankowską. Nawet po śmierci porucznika Jarosza, kiedy pułkownik przekazał Jankowi pozostawione przez niego rzeczy i chłopak znalazł za okładką notesu podniszczoną fotografię ciemnowłosej, ciemnookiej dziewczyny, wyjął ją i ukrył, żeby pozostali nie zobaczyli, nie zaczęli plotkować i spekulować na temat przeszłości Olgierda. Nie, był niesprawiedliwy. Gustlik i Grigorij nigdy nie powiedzieliby i nie pomyśleli niczego, co mogłoby obrazić pamięć ich zmarłego dowódcy i przyjaciela. To Janek nie chciał dzielić się z kolegami tym cennym dla niego wspomnieniem jednej z rzadkich chwil, kiedy porucznik otworzył się przed nim – nastolatkiem zaledwie – i zwierzył mu się jak równemu sobie.  
Tęsknił za nim. Przed załogą musiał się trzymać, musiał grać. Nie wiedzieć kiedy z młodziutkiego strzelca radiotelegrafisty stał się nagle dowódcą czołgu. Jeszcze niedawno koledzy – teraz patrzyli na niego z ufnością, czekając na rozkazy, licząc, że będzie znał odpowiedź na każde pytanie, rozwiązanie każdego problemu. Tak jak Olgierd.  
Janek pomyślał sobie, że to właśnie po tamtej rozmowie po raz pierwszy zrozumiał, że ich dowódca był tylko człowiekiem, takim samym jak oni. Że też miał problemy, też popełniał błędy. A nawet że też mógł zginąć... Może właśnie dlatego zachował to wspomnienie dla siebie?  
Wiedział, że nie zasługuje na taki respekt i zaufanie, jakie wzbudzał w załodze jego poprzednik. Olgierd nawet nie musiał się starać, upominać, podnosić głosu. On po prostu miał tę charyzmę, to coś, dzięki czemu od razu uznali jego zwierzchność i zaufali mu. Słuchali go zawsze, choć jego rozkazy brzmiały zwykle – poza polem bitwy, gdzie należało wyrażać się krótko i dobitnie – nawet nie jak polecenia czy prośby, ale jak zwykle stwierdzenia, tak jakby wiedział, że i tak bez wahania zrobią, co powie. Ale Janek rozumiał już, że właśnie tego potrzebowali – on i reszta załogi. Więc awansowany na dowódcę w miejsce zabitego pod Wejherowem Olgierda, grał swoją rolę, starał się być silny, rządzić, podejmować decyzje, rozkazywać. Czasem starał się aż za bardzo, był tego świadom i miał wrażenie, że przynajmniej Gustlik również to widzi. Jednak przyjaciele zawsze starali się go wspierać, nawet kiedy sam czuł, że momentami zachowuje się jak... niemalże jak chorąży Zenek.  
Marusia delikatnie ścisnęła jego dłoń i Janek uświadomił sobie, że jest jedna osoba, przed którą nie musiał udawać. Nie tak jak z Lidką, przy której cały czas należało mieć się na baczności, być gotowym do walki – z sobą, z rywalami, a wreszcie z nią samą. Marusia powalała mu być po prostu sobą. Nie sierżantem Kosem, dowódcą czołgu o numerze sto dwa, ale Jankiem, zwykłym chłopcem z Gdańska, który zwiedził pół świata w poszukiwaniu ojca, by odnaleźć go wreszcie we wnętrzu Rudego.  
– Wiesz, brakuje mi Olgierda – powiedział cicho, świadom, że Marusia doskonale wie, że nie słuchał jej ostatnich słów. – I Szarik ciągle piszczy, obwąchując jego siedzenie... moje siedzenie...  
Dziewczyna zastąpiła mu drogę i objęła go, spoglądając mu w oczy.  
– Byłby z ciebie dumny, wiesz? – stwierdziła bardziej niż zapytała.  
Janek skrzywił się, nieprzekonany.  
– W tej chwili na pewno – odpowiedział po chwili, siląc się na lekki ton. – On pierwszy widział, że coś między nami zaiskrzyło.  
– Tak – Marusia uśmiechnęła się do własnego wspomnienia. – Pamiętasz ten dzień, kiedy postrzelił mnie snajper, którego potem zdjęliście z Szarikiem?  
Pamiętał, jak mógłby zapomnieć? To był także ten sam dzień, kiedy porucznik opowiedział mu o dziewczynie imieniem Nora. Janek powoli skinął głową, nie rozumiejąc, do czego dąży jego narzeczona.  
– Byłam wcześniej u was. Szukałam cię, nie zastałam, za to zamieniłam parę słów z porucznikiem. Spytałam go, czy masz już dziewczynę. – Marusia speszyła się nieco, ale kontynuowała: – Wiesz, co mi odpowiedział?  
– Że nie mam?  
Marusia potrząsnęła głową.  
– Że masz. A potem opisał mi mnie samą.  
Janek roześmiał się cicho i zamrugał gwałtownie, czując podejrzaną wilgoć pod powiekami.  
– On też miał dziewczynę, wiesz? – powiedział nagle i, raz zacząwszy, opowiedział narzeczonej wszystko, co Olgierd zdradził mu o sobie i Norze.  
– Ona tam pewnie nadal czeka na jakąś wiadomość o nim – odezwała się Marusia współczująco, kiedy Janek zakończył opowieść.  
– Myślisz? To już będą ze dwa lata, jak do niej nie pisał.  
– Jakbym nie miała o tobie wiadomości, czekałabym i dwadzieścia lat. – Ogoniok wspięła się na palce i cmoknęła go w policzek, a potem wyrwała się, kiedy chciał odwzajemnić pocałunek.  
– Nie zostawił czasem jej adresu? – zawołała, z zalotnym uśmiechem uciekając przed narzeczonym pomiędzy ruinami.  
Ku jej zaskoczeniu, Janek zamiast ją gonić, zatrzymał się i zaczął grzebać w kieszeniach.  
– Nie pomyślałem o tym – mruknął, kiedy dziewczyna dołączyła do niego i zobaczył jej pytające spojrzenie. – Jak ja mogłem o tym nie pomyśleć? – Znalazł wreszcie odziedziczony po przyjacielu notatnik i zaczął go wertować. – Zobacz, to chyba to?  
– N. R.? – Marusia przeczytała, zerkając mu przez ramię. – Faktycznie, to moskiewski adres. Ona ma na imię Nora, tak?  
– Tak. To co, piszemy?  
– Piszemy! – Marusia pociągnęła go na niewysoki murek, pozostałość po zawalonej ścianie jakiejś kamienicy.  
– Masz, ty pisz! – Janek wcisnął jej notatnik do ręki.  
– Czemu ja? Ty go znałeś lepiej.  
– Ale tu trzeba po rosyjsku – zauważył chłopak i przekonana tym argumentem sanitariuszka sięgnęła nareszcie po notes i ołówek.  
– Co mam napisać? Że chciał do niej wrócić, kiedy wojna się skończy?  
– I że chciał pokazać jej Polskę. Zresztą ty już najlepiej wiesz, co pisać. Do mnie zawsze wiedziałaś – przypomniał jej Janek.  
Marusia pochyliła się niżej nad kartką, by ukryć rumieniec, który wstąpił jej na twarz, gdy przypomniała sobie o pierwszym liście, jaki napisała do niego – z pomocą pielęgniarki Soni – ze szpitala.  
Kwadrans później list był gotów i jeszcze tego samego dnia udało się nadać go pocztą polową razem z listem do Jefima Siemionycza, który Janek pisał już od kilku dni. Wieczorem, kiedy pozostali członkowie załogi byli zajęci sprawdzaniem, czy pędzony przez radzieckich artylerzystów samogon jest lepszy od tego, który porucznik West załatwił im od polskich partyzantów, Janek wsunął się do czołgu, usiadł na swoim nowym miejscu w wieży i w świetle niewielkiej żarówki nad celownikami popatrzył na przyklejone do ściany zdjęcie i medale.  
– Napisałem list do Nory, wiesz? – szepnął. – Marusia mi pomogła. Spróbowaliśmy powiedzieć jej to, co ty chciałeś, a nie zdążyłeś. Mam nadzieję, że napisaliśmy wszystko jak trzeba i że nie miałbyś do nas pretensji. Ale Marusia miała chyba rację, wiesz? Ona zasługuje na to, żeby wiedzieć. – Olgierd wpatrywał się w niego ze zdjęcia ze zwykłym sobie spokojnym, łagodnym wyrazem twarzy, a Jankowi wydało się, że zobaczył w jego szarych oczach milczącą aprobatę.  
– Zacząłeś gadać sam do siebie, komandir? – Gustlik wsunął głowę przez prawy właz, a wraz za głową poszła ręka z blaszanym kubkiem. – Mosz, pij. To przeca od twojego ojca.  
– Rozmawiałem z Olgierdem – wyznał Janek cicho, zdając sobie sprawę, jak głupio to brzmi.  
Gustlik zmierzył go wzrokiem, wcisnął mu szklankę do ręki i – wyjątkowo zwinnie mimo swego wzrostu – wcisnął się do wnętrza i przysiadł po drugiej stronie działa.  
– Mnie też go brakuje – przyznał, trącając niby mimochodem jeden z wiszących obok fotografii medali. – I tak sobie myśla, żebyśmy wtedy byli razem z nim...  
– Nic byśmy nie pomogli – odparł Janek, który rozważał ten scenariusz już kilkanaście, jak nie kilkadziesiąt razy. – Też to on by wyskoczył i to on by oberwał. Z tego, co mówił Wichura, zginął na miejscu.  
– Nie cierpioł – mruknął Gustlik, wpatrując się w gwiazdy widoczne w otwartym włazie.  
– Chyba nie – zgodził się Janek.  
W tej samej chwili do czołgu przez właz mechanika wskoczył Szarik i począł łasić się do pana, a zaraz za nim do środka zajrzał Grigorij.  
– Co wy tu tak sami siedzicie?  
– Przyszliśmy wypić za Olgierda. – Gustlik skinął głową w kierunku fotografii porucznika.  
Grześ umilkł na moment.  
– To ja z wami – powiedział w końcu.  
Gustlik bez słowa przesunął się, robiąc przyjacielowi miejsce w wieży. Gruzin przelazł przez swój fotel i stanął na skrzynkach z amunicją stanowiących większość podłoża z tyłu czołgu. Wyprostowawszy się, odsunął psa, usiłującego dostać się na kolana swego pana i wyciągnął kubek w milczącej prośbie o uzupełnienie. Obaj spojrzeli wyczekująco na Janka, dając mu do zrozumienia, że oczekują od niego jakiejś przemowy. Chłopak poczuł, że zaschło mu w gardle. Przełknął ślinę, gorączkowo szukając czegoś, co mógłby powiedzieć w tym momencie. Popatrzył na dwóch pozostałych członków załogi, następnie na zdjęcie dowódcy i wziął głęboki wdech.  
– Powiedziałeś nam kiedyś, że załoga musi być jak palce jednej ręki. – Gustlik i Grigorij uśmiechnęli się nieznacznie, wspominając pierwsze spotkanie ich załogi w Sielcach nad Oką. – Jak obciąć jeden palec, cała ręka boli i krwawi. Ale rana się goi, a ręka, choć okaleczona, nadal jest sprawna i... – urwał, nie bardzo wiedząc, jak zakończyć.  
– I dajemy słowo, że będziemy o nią dbać – wtrącił Grigorij, zaciskając mocniej palce na swoim kubku.  
– I rozbijemy nią sam Berlin! – dokończył Gustlik butnie, podnosząc w górę zaciśniętą pięść.  
Trzej pancerni jak jeden mąż unieśli kubki i wypili ku pamięci porucznika Olgierda Jarosza, pierwszego dowódcy Rudego.

 

KONIEC


End file.
